


Soaring

by ileliberte



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winged!Sam/Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on my tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/107458580234/winged-sam-steve-for-soistalune-for-a-prompt-they) (larger version)

[Full size](https://41.media.tumblr.com/123fe15e3631a58e7667b0be2d1a95a7/tumblr_nhu456RbND1qkqeyro1_1280.jpg)  
[Fanart on tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart)


End file.
